lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Shupavu's Group
Shupavu's Group is a group of Skinks led by Shupavu and work for Ushari that used to live in the Pride Lands and now the Outlands. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu watches the Lion Guard Leading Makuu and his float into their sleeping cave before she and her confidante, Njano, slither away. When Ushari and Janja are trying to find out if it's possible to summon Scar, Ushari enlists the help of his friends, a group of skinks. Among them is Shupavu, who asks Ushari what he called them for. He explains that he needs one of them to follow Rafiki and Makini, to see where they go. Intrigued, Shupavu asks what's in it for them. Ushari replies that it might tip the Pride Lands in their favor, and she becomes intrigued. She sends out her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi. Once he has discovered where they have headed, Shupavu and Ushari are brought to the entrance to the Lair of the Lion Guard. Ushari thanks them for their assistance and Shupavu gladly leaves, disgusted at being so close to Pride Rock. Later, Nyeusi spies on Kiara and Makini from atop a tree. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shupavu and Njano see that the Lion Guard has accidentally woken up Makuu's Float and leaves to tell Ushari and Scar. Then, Scar tells them to keep them informed of any changes to which they do, she warns their leader that a Mashindano has taken place and she slithers away. Swept Away After Beshte is swept into the Outlands, Shupavu, Njano, and another member of her group watching him. When he finds shelter, they approach him and Shupavu questions him. Beshte responds to her question, and the other female skink offers to help him find shade, which prompts Beshte to quote his father. Whilst Njano goes to inform Scar and Ushari of the situation, the others guide Beshte to shady areas, getting him closer to his destination. Njano returns and guides Beshte through an underpass, promising Shupavu that he has a plan. When they reach the end, Janja's clan is waiting for Beshte. Before the skinks' retreat, Beshte urges them to be careful. The Bite of Kenge Two of the group are seen during Big Bad Kenge. The Little Guy Shupavu and Njano hear a gecko named Hodari express his desire to be in a crocodile float. When Makuu turns him down, Shupavu and Njano quickly conjure up a plan before they approach Hodari. Shupavu goes on to tell him how another crocodile she knows would gladly take a gecko with his qualities, and Njano runs ahead to speak with Kiburi. After doing so, Kiburi is at first surprised to see a gecko instead of a crocodile, but nonetheless, allows him to join after he defeats Tamka in a Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar. The two skinks watch as the float leaves for the Pride Lands. The Scorpion's Sting Shupavu, Njano and several other skinks, approached the Lion Guard with the rest of Scar's army. They are defeated when Kion uses his Roar to blast them, their fellow skinks, Kenge, Ushari and Kiburi's float away all at once. Undercover Kinyonga In the Outlands Volcano Shupavu's group, Janja and Ushari have gathered. They all listen to Scar's next plan Soon after the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga shadow against a wall and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. Shupavu and her skinks chase Kinyonga to a dead end. She tries to blend in, but she is too scared, and her colors run wild. Suddenly, Shupavu hears a voice, and the Lion Guard reveal themselves, using camouflage themselves to blend in with their surroundings. Not wishing to fight, the skinks retreat. The Hyena Resistance When Shupavu overhears that The Lion Guard is working with Jasiri's Clan she goes to tell Scar. Scar gets mad hearing that Janja didn't kill Jaisri. He orders his army to attack the clan. During the battle, Janja gets put in a steam vent and Jasiri saves him. Jasiri asks him to join the resistance but he refuses. Shupavu and Njano, having witnessed Janja's hesitation and beginning to doubt his loyalty, decide to report it back to Scar. The Underground Adventure While watching the friends in the hot mud pots Scar orders Njano to get him a vulture. Shupavu questions this and Scar says that the vulture will be delivering a 'gift of fire' to Kion and his companions. Pride Landers Unite! The skinks see that Kion has asked Makuu to teach the Pride Landers how to fight but things don't go well. So Scar orders his army to take over his watering Hole. The Queen's Visit Shapavu's Group tells Scar about Dhahabu and her agreeing to share her Watering Hole with the Pride Landers. He asks them to get Reirei's pack so they can get rid of the queen. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Shapavu's Group tells Scar about Makini's Mpando Mpaya celebration that's happening at Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Shupavu brings Janja's clan to the Liar of the Lion Guard so they can trap the guard inside. She and Njano listen to Scar as he tells Ushari how he got his scar when he When I Led the Guard When the Lion Guard comes to stop Scar he orders Shupavu to stop the guard. They try but the guard just attacks them. Their fates remain unknown. Named Members Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of the group. Sneaky and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable. For reasons unknown at this time, she despises being close to Pride Rock. Njano Main article: ''Njano '''Njano' is a member of the group. He is Shupavu's sidekick. His blue tongue hangs out in a similar way as Cheezi. However, he appears to be smarter than that hyena. Nyeusi Main article: ''Nyeusi '''Nyeusi' has been dubbed the stealthiest skink by Shupavu herself. He was easily able to follow Rafiki and Makini without being detected. Nyeusi does not appear to speak, but his hisses can be understood by Shupavu. Nyata Main Article: Nyata Nyata (left skink) is a member of the group. Little is known about Nyata. Shupavu orders her to use her speed to stop Kinyonga, suggesting that she may be one of the fastest skinks, alongside Nyeusi. She seemingly has no problem following the orders of others. Waza Main Article: Waza Waza is a member of the group. Not much is known about Waza. Shupavu turns to him specifically when Kinyonga hides, suggesting that he may be one of the more alert skinks, or one with a keen eye. Unnamed Members Femaleskink-img.png Maleskink2.png Affiliates Scar Main article: Scar ]] Scar is a spiritual lion who lives in the Outlands volcano with Ushari. Ultimately revived by Janja, Scar is the boss of the clan, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. Janja Main article: Janja ]] Janja is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's Clan, and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also lives in the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi ]] Kiburi is the leader of his float. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is a vulture that acts as a spy for Janja. He has dark blue feathers tipped with paler blue, and a large gold-colored beak tipped in red. His head and neck are bald. Mzingo is very sneaky and sly, with a rather dry demeanor. He tells Janja of the happenings of the Pride Lands that are opportunistic or mean bad news for the hyenas, as like them, he desires to eat as he pleases and not follow the Circle of Life. Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is the leader of the pack. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called little. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Skinks Category:Villains Category:Outlanders